


Yuuri Katsuki and the Seven Dwarves

by AKAuthor



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Fairy Tale Retellings, Fluffy, Kinda Crack, M/M, Pining, Prince Victor, Snow White - Freeform, Snow White And The Seven Dwarves, Soulmates, Victors in love, Yuuri can sing, georgi is an evil queen but not really, our fav skaters are dwarves but not really, snow white! yuuri, the skaters are dwarves, theres singing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-11-08 10:11:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11079453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AKAuthor/pseuds/AKAuthor
Summary: Prince Viktor fell in love with the sweet singing servant of King Georgi's kingdom. Yuuri runs away from the kingdom, finding solace in a small cottage in the woods, and it's seven inhabitants.Snow White AU! Feat. our favourite skaters as dwarves and madly in love Viktor!





	1. Mirror Mirror

Late Autumn in Hasetsu found the beautiful Yuuri Katsuki fishing red and gold leaves out of the ancient stone well in the South Garden of Hasetsu castle. The gardens were rippling in the wind, a medley of reds and yellows while crispy leaves crunched underfoot. In light of the coming winter months, the shadowy King Georgi Popovich had ordered Yuuri to clean the garden. The steps from the doors had to be scrubbed, the plants pruned back, and the gates re-stained with colour.   
Yuuri had lived in Hasetsu Castle for as long as he could remember and never left by order of the king. He went about his days cleaning, doing his best to keep out from underfoot and keep King Popovich pleased with him, for if he behaved well and did his work to satisfactory standards, Yuuri was sometimes allowed to go skating on the lake.  
Yuuri was not unhappy with his life. It wasn’t as though he had any experience other than what he knew. He was clothed and fed, even if not in the finery of the King, and he had a small room with a fire to curl up beside with a book on cold wintery nights. Already, the air was chilled enough to redden Yuuri’s fingers and nose, and mist the air around his mouth with every breath. The newly washed steps were frozen over, a thin sheet of ice draping from the top stone step to the path below, where Yuuri fantasized about spins and jumps on the delicate ice. 

He hummed sweetly, scooping leaves from the well and whistling to the fluffy poodle that regularly hung around the gardens. Yuuri allowed his hips to sway gently with his rhythm and his feet to tap. The dog whined in tune, tail thumping happily as Yuuri broke into a delicate and soft rendition of an Italian Aria. His voice was soft and accented, ringing off the stone walls and bottomless well. His voiced flowed with movement, carving lines in the ice, swirls and spirals, swiftly dancing with the chilly breeze. 

“Stammi vicino, non te ne andare,” he crooned to the dog that now stood on its hind legs to let Yuuri lead them in a waltz on the icy stone. He awkwardly spun the dog, pausing in his lyrics to laugh. The Japanese servant boy resumed his song, longing and melancholy smoothing his voice in the web of foreign lyrics. Despite not speaking Italian, Yuuri somehow knew the meaning, felt the loss and loneliness that was always present in the eternal words. From over the wall, the tinkling laugh reached a travelling prince, followed by a familiar melody in the most wonderful voice Prince Viktor had ever heard. 

 

Prince Viktor Nikiforov was the most sought after royal of the last century, his family status and wealth drawing crowds upon crowds to his annual ball at his home, Ice Castle. Viktor’s kingdom was a few days travel away, made easier with the abundance of settlements and villages that crop up along the road to the largest Kingdom this side of the great river.   
Prince Viktor knew he had to settle down, no matter what his own feelings were on the matter. A king could not rule alone, it would shame his family and decrease his worth in his subjects eyes once Viktor rose to the throne. Not to mention, Viktor always desired a huge wedding of gold and white, with a lavishly dressed partner whom Viktor would love forever.

So when he heard the sweetly solemn song drifting in the breeze from what he knew to be Georgi’s Kingdom, Viktor almost swooned. Stammi Vicino had been written for Viktor three years ago, during a time of moping loneliness. He danced to the song, sang to it, dreamed of it and the person it called for. 

Viktor couldn’t contain himself, his soulmate was behind that stone wall, calling to him with a lilting song that bounced and echoed and rang in Viktor’s soul. It warmed his being and lifted him to sit atop the wall, staring down at the being who had that voice. Hair as black and ink, skin darker than Viktor’s own, and a gentle smile that lit up the gardens around him. This boy continued singing, loftily sweeping away some leaves and stroking the dog as he went past, unaware of Viktor’s eyes trailing after him.   
The song was reaching its peak, intense and heart wrenching for Viktor, alone and cold. He couldn’t help himself, and swept into the song with open arms, dropping from the wall to sing impassionately to the boy, crying out for the new love that was already so real, so deep, so important to Viktor. 

The boy shyly allowed Viktor to swirl around him, still singing softly in his own tone. Their voices entwined and fluttered, like the vines of ivy that encircled the branches of the elm that hung over the well. 

But as Viktor reached his hand out, tracing Yuuri’s jaw lightly, so briefly and dreamlike, the younger boy jerked back, paling. He stammered something out, breaking off their song, and scrambled to disappear inside the castle. Viktor was left standing in the gardens, feeling like his heart had been carved out of him and taken. 

 

Unawares to both young lovers, a tired King observed from a balcony above. Dressed in heavy black and blue, King Georgi frowned, bubbling anger and sadness burning inside him. His servant, a small, chubby boy of no significance was worth the attention of the Quad-Kingdom’s most sought-after bachelor, yet he, a king, was not worth the time from Lady Anya to cut him off. His hand clenched around the thick parchment letter, tear-smudged ink blotched and staining his fingers where he clutched at it. The signature was impersonal, the writing not her own. She hadn’t taken the time to write to him to leave him.   
And yet, he witnessed a Prince falling for a servant, someone with no money, no worth. This was not okay. 

Seeking reassurance, King Georgi went to his mirror, a present from a far off kingdom. It was a silver gilded frame, large and imposing on the north wall. It seldom reflected more than black, oily and filled with rainbows and chasms. 

“Mirror mirror on the wall,   
Who deserved love most of all?” Georgi asked, voice trembling in an effort not to break. 

“Why, you of course, deserve to fall,  
My liege, but, young Katsuki Yuuri   
Calls for the hearts of the lonely.  
With sweet brown eyes and a heart of gold,  
Katsuki Yuuri will capture eyes so bold,  
With naught to his name he will sing,  
And soon all will ring with the name of the consort-king!”


	2. Eros with Squirrels

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri finds a cottage and decides to clean it

Yuuri enjoyed his trips to the forest, no matter how few and far inbetween they were. The clutters of bright wild flowers and long green grass always drew him into nature’s arms. Creatures whispered from the corners of his eyes, watching the boy dance and spin with the embrace of the wind in small meadows. The King’s finest huntsman leaned against an oak, conflicted eyes tracing the beautiful boy with the inky hair. Dressed in a fine piece of purple and mesh, Yuuri collected a large basket of wild flowers, hoping to put himself in the King’s favour. 

Huntsman Mila was loyal to a fault, yet as she raised her crossbow to the innocent figure offering a finger to a small rabbit, she could not find it in her heart to pull the trigger. Soft brown eyes and plush cheeks, the boy was a rabbit himself, and the order to return to the castle with his heart thumped inside Mila’s heart.   
She kept the bow raised, though took her hand off the trigger when Yuuri turned, eyes wide and frightened. 

“You cannot go back, he will kill you! I cannot, I cannot,” she cried, shaking her head. “Run, Yuuri, do not return!” She called, shooing the boy into the woods.

 

Yuuri did not know this part of the forest, dark and cold as night closed in. The trees were too dense to make out the stars, their branches normally so friendly, formed a gnarled ceiling of thistles and thorns above the servant as he curled on the ground. Eyes peered at him, yellow and orange. Yuuri shook, fear turning his bones to ice, fissures and cracks threatening each one. His heart thumped so hard it threatened to shatter his ribs.   
Yuuri drifted off in the dirt, eyes still lingering on his prone form. 

Sunlight of dawn revealed gentle green leaves waving in a soft breeze, creating a dappled shadow over the figure still asleep on the forest floor. Three rabbits, twenty rabbit-kittens, four peasants, a doe, a fawn, nine squirrels, two beavers, three chipmunks, and a tortoise all snoozed around Yuuri, until the boy himself woke and found himself eye to rear with a rabbit. He yelped, scrambling backwards into the doe who woke and leapt to her feet in fear. The entire little crowd scattered, retreating into the brush. 

“Oh, I’m sorry,” Yuuri said as he came to his senses. “Don’t be afraid, I won’t hurt you, I was just shocked,” he softly told the trees, who tentatively revealed the numerous animals. A small rabbit was the first to approach, nose twitching.  
In no time at all, Yuuri had a little company of the forest leading him through the trees along an invisible path. They surrounded him on all sides, the fawn occasionally bumping Yuuri along with a headbutt. The trees slowly grew older and more sparse, an actual dirt path leaching from the grassy walkway of the forest.  
Yuuri was lead over a small bridge over a bubbling brook, his plethora of animals following happily. Around a small thicket of trees was a small cottage, clearly the goal of the woodland animals. 

It had stone walls, shutter-windows, and a thickly thatched roof. A little garden was well tended outside, with a stone birdbath that the avian members of Yuuri’s company immediately perched on. The tiny cluster of tended plants was nothing like the gardens of the Kingdom, but Yuuri still found it cute, especially the seven coloured signposts around the area, labelling plants  
It was with nervousness in his feet that he left the garden and shaky hands that Yuuri pressed open the door, finding it unlocked. It was heavy, and he had to duck to get through the frame, but once inside the room had a taller ceiling.   
Yuuri was inside a kitchen, with dining room and a small living space off to the side. A set of stairs lead up to the next level of the house where Yuuri presumed the bedroom was located. Inside, unlike the pleasant garden, it was dusty, with stacked dirty dishes in the sink, and the stale scent of mildew. 

“Well, I’d best make a good impression, if I’m to have any luck finding help out here,” Yuuri said to the animals, who didn’t react from their investigative positions around the cottage. The servant set to work, letting the beavers fill the bucket from the stream while Yuuri swept up some of the dust.   
A trio of badgers shifted the furniture for Yuuri to sweep under, while a gaze of raccoons cleared the pantry and cupboards of stale food. Outside; a wash basin was filled with clothes that three rabbits were washing, while a second filled with dishes was scrubbed by a prickly porcupine. Yuuri danced and hummed to his own tune, envisioning guitars and violins, a quick rhythm speeding his cleaning up. Above his head some squirrels dusted the rafters, chittering in tune with their human friend who danced fluidly around the room. 

It didn’t take long before the cottage was clean and Yuuri was tired. His limbs were leaden as he flopped limply onto some of the beds upstairs that he had pushed together. 

 

As Yuuri slept, the owners of the cottage began their journey home, seven slight figures leaving the forgery they worked at, locking up and calling their fellows off the nearby frozen lake. Seven small men trekked home, movements careful and lithe, much like Yuuri’s own. 

They arrived home to find their cottage lit up, warm light pouring from the windows and the scent of cooking meat drifting from the kitchen.

“There’s someone in our house,” Confident said matter-of-factly. Barely-Suppressed-Rage snorted and glared. 

“It’s not hard to figure out,” he replied, crossing his arms. An arm was slung over his shoulders, the owner leaving heavily on him. 

“Ah, so angry,” they said with a purr, only to be shoved off. They laughed, a rich and thickly accent sound that warmed the air.

“Screw off, Amourous,” Barely-Suppressed-Rage snarled at the taller one. Amourous laughed again and trotted forward, purple mesh shirt glittering in the light from the windows. 

“Are we going in then?” Someone in vibrant yellow asked, bouncing forward on their toes. 

“Don’t see why not,” came the reply from a shadowy figure in pale blue. 

The seven men entered their house, barely taking time to admire the smell of dinner or the freshly cleaned cookware, before Barely-Suppressed-Rage was leading them up the stairs, an umbrella raised as a weapon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Three guesses who Amourous, Confident, and Barely-Suppressed-Rage are!


End file.
